kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Forever! Cries of the Heart!
is the thirtieth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the final appearance of Igor's Gamma Superior Ono form. Synopsis Alain had brought a drawing set for Fumi but her Takoyaki stand is full of people looking worried while an ambulance is seen rushing away. Alain cannot believe what he hears once he asks what happened, his hope fading away yet again... Yuki has infiltrated Deep Connect and it is none other than CEO Steve Bills who finds her, but offers her his help. Takeru and the others come aftewards and, while not fully trusting Bills, they follow him. Yuki finally reaches where her father is but a terrible truth awaits. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast * : * : * : *Houdini: *Gammaizer Fire (Voice): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost, Ore, Eyecon Driver G **Specter ***Deep Specter, Specter **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost Damashii, Ore Damashii, Grateful Damashii **Specter ***Deep Specter, Specter Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G:' **N/A Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior, Ono *'Gamma Form Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior Perfect, Gamma Superior Ono Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 54 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 10 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Edison, Goemon, Houdini) *This is the first time Takeru, Makoto and Alain transform into Ghost, Specter and Necrom respectively together in their default forms. **It is also the first time Ghost, Specter and Necrom perform a Triple Rider Kick together. *This is the only time Igor changes from Gamma Superior Perfect to Gamma Superior Ono. *This is the only time Ghost performs the eye symbol in a different form (Grateful Damashii). *This episode reveals that the Gammaizers use the golden Gamma Hole, similar to the ones used by Xibalba, Frey and Freya. *Final appearance of Hisako Okata as Fumi Fukushima. *During the scene of Yuki reunited with her deceased father, she can be seen wearing a yellow coat, referencing to her role as Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King!, Forever! Cries of the Heart!, Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! and Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 永遠！心の叫び！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 永遠！心の叫び！ References